


Wrong

by MyloShinobu



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: Dos almas podridas en un mundo incierto. Dos almas que se necesitan el uno al otro.





	1. Wrong I

**_Nací con la señal equivocada_ **

**_En la casa equivocada_ **

**_Con el ascendiente equivocado_ **

 

La habitación estaba a oscuras dejando apenas entrar una luz por las rejillas de la cortina de la ventana que daba afuera. En el fondo de la oficina se podía observar dos cuerpos retozando. El chirrido del escritorio moviéndose con violencia resonaba en toda la habitación. Los suspiros profundos apenas se escuchaban.

El de cabello azabache estaba recostado de espaldas en el escritorio mientras el rubio sujetaba sus piernas en sus hombros para penetrarlo ávidamente. El de cabello azabache se sostenía del escritorio mientras las estocadas aumentaban. El rubio bajo un poco para morder los muslos del pelinegro y comenzó a masturbarlo. Los gemidos de ambos se hacían un poco más fuertes hasta que ambos culminaron. El rubio subió un poco más al pelinegro en el amplio escritorio para recostarlo y el sentarse en la silla del escritorio. Ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas.

El de cabello oscuro sonrió sintiendo el semen del otro salir de su cuerpo, se mordió el labio inferior satisfecho, se levantó, miró al rubio que estaba con el rostro serio. Lo montó para quedar justo en su miembro flácido, abrazó al rubio del cuello, este lo miró con el rostro aún más serio y mirada penetrante. Esa mirada le provocó un cosquilleo que recorrió toda su columna excitándose.

-Ya terminamos-dijo el rubio secamente.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme cuando he terminado?- alegó el de cabello oscuro con rostro serio. El rubio sonrió de forma pícara y lo tomo de las nalgas para morderle  el cuello, este gimió al sentir el fuerte dolor.

-Solo tengo media hora más-susurró el rubio, el otro empezó a mover sus caderas para empezar a reanimar el miembro del rubio.

-Por mí está ben

-Tony...-gimió el rubio al sentir los movimientos.

-Vamos, cariño...-le susurró al rubio-. Fóllame como solo tú sabes.

El rubio lo miró con deseo y le volvió a penetrar mientras el otro lo montaba. Tony hacia la cabeza para atrás mientras el rubio le mordía los pezones y comenzaba a masturbar su miembro reanimado. Tony dejaba salir gemidos vulgares que volvían loco al rubio. Movían las caderas al compás mientras lo acariciaba con deseo. Tony jaló del cabello al rubio y lentamente invadió su boca de forma vulgar. El rubio le mordió el labio inferior mientras competía con él por el dominio. El rubio lo apretó con fuerza de los glúteos para hacerlo ceder y gemir con fuerza.

-¡Cállate!-ordenó el rubio, el otro le sonrió de forma traviesa-. Solo yo puedo oírte gemir...

-Para la siguiente llévame a una maldita habitación-Tony lo besó con violencia, el otro el contestaba.

Siguieron el acto por un poco más.

...

Tony terminaba de arreglarse el caro reloj mientras a sus espaldas estaba siendo observado por ese hombre de uniforme sentado frente al escritorio. Cada parte de su cuerpo parecía ser devorada con la mirada de ojos azules. Tony sentía escalofríos, sabía que ese hombre lo estaba violando en sus pensamientos. Tony sonrió para sí mientras acomodaba sus el cinturón de sus pantalones y arreglaba el saco.

-Si no me vas a follar de nuevo, deja de verme así-dijo Tony ajustado su corbata.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a ser esta vez?-preguntó el rubio en seco.

-Unos días... una semana a lo mucho. Es solo una demostración. Nada del otro mundo-bufó para mirar al rubio con mirada penétrate-. ¿Me vas a extrañar?

-Te prohíbo totalmente que te pongas a juguetear con alguno de esos soldaduchos-Tony sonrió, caminó hacia él para sentarse en sus piernas.

-¿O si no, qué?-le lamió los labios haciendo enojar al rubio.

-No te librarás de mi tan fácil-el rubio lo sostuvo de los cabellos de la nuca con fuerza para hacerlo mirar directamente a sus ojos-. ¿Me escuchaste? Te violaré si es necesario-Tony bufó mientras se quitaba del agarre del rubio y se levantaba.

-Un hombre tiene necesidades, Rogers. Y ya que no me vas a acompañar tendré que quitarme la frustración de alguna forma-Tony fue sujetado con fuerza de la cintura y arremetido contra la pared.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio, Stark!-el rubio le lamió un lado del cuello-. Cuando regreses te follaré hasta que necesites una puta silla de ruedas-Tony se relamió los labios. Se volteó y abrazó el cuello del uniformado.

-Como ordene, general-la lengua de Tony invadió a boca del rubio. De nuevo un beso que se convierte en una lucha por el dominio.

Tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo, Rogers gruñó enfadado mientras Tony se reía.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó el rubio exasperado.

-L-Lo busca el general Rumlow-dijo una voz femenina fuera-. Lo necesitan ahora en la sala de juntas.

-¡Bien!-el rubio tomó a Tony de sus nalgas, lo beso con más intensidad y se separó-. Te acompañaré a tu auto-lo miró con seriedad- para asegurarme que no estarás de puta coqueteado con cualquiera allá afuera-Tony sonrió pícaro.

Salieron y Tony miró a la chica rubia que los interrumpió. Ella se sonrojó al verlo pues sabía qué tipo de reuniones tenían esos dos. Tony le sonrió y acarició la mejilla mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Rogers lo jaló con brusquedad, lo hizo retomar el camino y fulminó con la mirada a la chica. Tony solo se reía mientras caminaba hacia la salida del edificio.

Llegaron a una limosina que estaba esperando a Stark, su chofer abrió la puerta pero antes de entrar se giró a Rogers y le sonrió divertido mientras le lamía los labios. Steve sonrió y vio a Tony entrar a la limosina, se tentó y le dio una nalgada para empujarlo dentro, el millonario se rió mientras cerraba la puerta el chofer y bajaba la ventanilla polarizada. Desde dentro de la limosina veía ese hombre grade y serio.

-Te veo en mi cama, Steve-sonrió Tony de forma pícara mientras subía de nuevo la ventanilla. Lo último que vio del general fue su enorme y sexy espalda regresar al cuartel.

Subió sus pies al asiento de enfrente y se relajó, de pronto una mirada penetrante lo sacó de su idilio. Suspiró agotado mientras se preparaba para recibir cualquier tipo de reprimenda o lo que sea. Volteó a su invitado inesperado que vestía de traje sastre caro y traía consigo un vaso de whisky. Su mirada furiosa y penetrante le causaba escalofríos... no, asco.

-Así que ahora andas de puta con el general ¿eh?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte, querido-los dedos de Obadiah Stane empezaron a acariciar los talones de Tony, este harto bajo sus pies provocando la risa del otro.

-¿Ahora no te guste que te toque?

-Nunca me ha gustado-Tony sacó un cigarrillo, se lo colocó en la boca y lo encendió calando el humo lentamente mientras era observado con deseo por su compañero de auto.

-¿Y por eso ahora te buscas a un soldadito?-preguntó Stane mientras sorbía un poco de su trago.

-No tienes idea-el otro se molestó, terminó el tragó y se acercó lentamente a Tony incomodándolo. Antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Tony cambió de asiento y lo miró fijamente-. No me toques.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres conservar ese olor de puta que te dejo el soldadito?-Tony soltó el humo de su cigarro echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Si cogieras la mitad de bien que él me coge-Tony lo miró sonriente ante el evidente enojo-. Es más joven que tú y más voraz-Tony suspiró soltando algo e humo-. Nadie me había cogido tan bien antes.

-¿Cómo es que el hijo de Howard se volvió una puta?-el rostro de molestia se hizo presente en el rostro de Tony. Caló profundo luego soltó el humo de cigarro disfrutando la sensación.

-¿Qué quieres, Stane? No creo que hayas venido a saludar y desear buena suerte para la presentación del Jericó.

-Tus clientes de siempre te tienen una oferta por él-Tony alzó la ceja.

-¿Cuánto?

-El doble de lo de siempre.

-No, triplícalo o cuadriplícalo. No quiero que esos hijos de puta se adueñen tan fácil de mi bebé.

-Los Diez anillos son clientes fieles. La célula terrorista que mejor te paga.

-Y la que tiene mejores fondos en el mundo-argumentó Tony mientras soltaba humo-. Este es mi magno proyecto. No lo tendrán tan fácil. El ejército está pagando 10 veces su precio. ¿Crees que me tentaré el corazón porque sean mis clientes leales?

-Deberías considerarlo siendo que irás a su territorio.

-No me pueden matar-aseguró Tony con una amplia sonrisa-. Soy la mente maestra de todo. Es como dispararse a sí mismo.

-¿Qué pensaría Howard de ti, ahora? Él que tanto buscaba la paz.

-¡Que se joda! Ya está muerto... Su misma bomba lo mató. Eso no me va a pasar a mi-Stane sonrió.

-Esperemos que no-Tony miró hacia la ventanilla mientras terminaba su cigarro.

...

-¿De nuevo el culo de tu amiguito te detuvo?-preguntó con enfado Rumlow mientras veía a Steve entrar a la oficina de juntas.

-¿Para qué me quieres?-preguntó Steve secamente mientras se sentaba frente a él en la amplia sala de juntas.

-El ejército alemán quiere reunirse contigo. Después de tu condecoración de "General Capitán"-Steve suspiro cansado.

-Es una pérdida de valioso tiempo.

-¿Querías ir tras las nalgas de tu vendedor?

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres con esa reunión?

-Que prestes mucha atención-sonrió Rumlow-. Esos hijos de puta tienen algo en mente y ya que te tienen tanto respeto, sería bueno que averiguaras sus intensiones. Las infiltraciones en nuestros sistemas son cada vez mayores.

-¿Están trabajando con Hydra?-preguntó seriamente Steve produciendo la risa de Romlow.

-La pregunta sería ¿alguna vez han dejado de hacerlo?

-¿Y qué si averiguo algo?

-Sabrás que hacer, Rogers. ¿No por eso ahora tienes el mayor honor del ejército?

-¿Celos?-Rumlow soltó una fuerte carajada.

-Te lo has ganado con creces-contestó-. Pero deja de distraerte cuando te baila ese vendedor de armas. Podría ser tu perdición un día de estos-Steve lo miro con seriedad.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Claro que sí, Capitán.

...

El golpe resonó por toda la habitación mientras el pelinegro soltaba un gemido algo chillón. El rubio lo tomó de los cabellos de la nuca mientras mordía la espalda y lo seguía penetrando. Tony sentía las estocadas con fuerza mientras gemía vulgarmente sin pudor. Steve pegó la espalda de Tony a su pecho para mover mejor las caderas y masturbarlo. En un movimiento salvaje hizo que el pelinegro se viniera con un gemido ronco.

-Aún no-gruñó Steve.

Recostó a Tony para seguir penetrándolo. Tony se retorcía de placer mientras dejaba salir sus gemidos con fuerza. Steve bajó a él para besarlo desesperadamente, Tony lo abrazó para competir por un beso profundo, lamerse y morderse. Steve retrocedió al sentir que la mordida de Tony le abrió un poco la comisura del labio, Tony rió moviendo las caderas para hacer enojar a Steve. Lo logró, Steve lo volteó para ponerlo en cuatro mientras lo volvía a nalguear. Tony reía disfrutándolo.

-Justo como nuestra primera vez-gimió Tony.

...

Se habían conocido cuando el general Rhodes los presentó. Tony es su mejor amigo y el distribuidor de armamento del ejército estadounidense. Steve no mostró interés por Tony y eso le molestó al pelinegro pues a él lo calentó el ajustado uniforme. En una visita que hizo al cuartel general, sin encontrar a su amigo Rhodes, decidió buscar al rubio. Encontró su oficina y entró con una excusa simplona. Steve lo recibió por cortesía pero mostró su rostro serio todo el tiempo.

Tony tuvo que bailarle montado en su regazo para hacer despertar al rubio. Este solo lo corrió entre las risas de Tony que había conseguido excitarlo. Steve era un hombre heterosexual en toda la extensión de la palabra, un maniaco sexual no podía alterarlo. De un momento a otro, se le designó la compra de armamento debido al cambio de división de Rhodes. Se tuvo que encontrar de nuevo con Tony quien no desperdiciaba cualquier oportunidad para provocarlo. Steve se estaba desquiciando por las reacciones que el pelinegro causaba en él.

Entonces Tony lo invitó a su departamento pues tenía una agenda ocupada y así le podría presentar sus avances de primera mano. Debido a la presión que el ejército tenía sobre él para obtener el mejor armamento de Stark a mejor precio, accedió. Los dos solos, solos, en una cena donde Tony hizo todo lo posible por enloquecer a Steve quien enfurecido lo inmovilizó en el piso del comedor mientras su respiración excitada estaba en el oído del pelinegro. Tony rió.

-Me voy a casar-soltó Steve, hace unos meses se había comprometido con su novia de toda la vida, Gail Richards. Tony soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-¿Eso te impide follarme, cariño?-preguntó Tony aún inmovilizado, con la mejilla pegada al suelo y el trasero hacia Steve quién estaba tentando a tocarlo-. Solo es una noche... ¿o tienes miedo a enamorarte de mí?

Con enojo, Steve bajó bruscamente el pantalón de Tony y tras penetrarlo de forma agresiva con los dedos, lo violó mientras estaba en cuatro. Tony lo disfrutó, hacía tanto no había alguien que lo tratara con tal violencia que le encendía y con esa vigorosidad. Steve arremetió contra él todas sus frustraciones provocadas por Tony desde que se le montó en su oficina. Para Tony fue el placer, para Steve su perdición.

Tony tuvo un encantó inimaginable sobre él. El millonario le chasqueaba los dedos y el rubio iba a donde sea que fuera para hacer lo que el millonario quisiera. Tony lo disfrutaba, lo tenía a su merced. Empezó a visitar el cuartel solo para molestarlo y que se lo hiciera en la oficina con ese uniforme militar que lo encendía. Fue ahí donde Tony vio la foto de la prometida de Steve, eso le molestó bastante. Tras el sexo más placentero de su vida, Tony le ordenó a Steve terminar con su novia de la forma más cruel.

El rubio lo estaba meditando cuando justamente ella entró. Tras encontrar a su prometido con otro hombre semidesnudo montándolo, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir llorando. Steve iba ir a buscarla pero Tony le advirtió que si lo hacía, se olvidaba de él. Estaba seguro que Tony lo tenía bajo un hechizo, se quedó para volverlo a hacer en esa oficina. Los rumores se extendieron pero a Steve no le importaba, lo único que quería era estar con Tony. Y Tony ya no podía hacerlo con otro pene que no fuera el de Steve. Todo se había vuelto una codependencia.

...

El chapoteo se hizo más fuerte, las manos de Tony eran sujetadas hacia su espalda mientras soltaba gemidos fuertes. Con un gemido ronco, Steve llegó al orgasmo, soltó a Tony quien se había relajado cayendo en la cama, luego sintió el peso del rubio sobre él. Lo empujó para hacerlo caer al otro lado de la cama, se iba a levantar pero las fuertes manos del rubio lo llevaron a pegar su espalda con su marcado abdomen.

-Si fueres delgado-dijo Tony entrecortado-, me darías asco.

-Pero si le bailas a cualquier pene-Steve le mordió con fuerza el costado del cuello-. Y cómo el mío te encanta, seguramente buscarías cualquier forma para que te lo metiera y tratara como la perra que eres-Tony se rió sonoramente.

-Que tan seguro estás de ti.

-Conozco lo perra que eres-Tony se levantó y se montó en la pelvis del rubio para mover sus caderas lentamente.

-Jódeme, Steve, hasta que pierda la conciencia.

...

Tony bostezaba mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto donde lo esperaba su avión privado. El imbécil de Steve no lo dejo descansar tras perder la conciencia pues, en la madrugada, cuando se iba, lo despertó para follarlo de nuevo y largarse. Le molestaba que siempre interrumpiera su sueño para eso pero a la vez era excitante. Sentirse con el semen de Steve en él lo excitaba. Después de que el rubio terminara con su prometida- de una forma tan cómica para Tony-, le obligó a no usar más condón. Sería una prueba de que Tony no se metía con otro y el deseo de marcar a Tony. Este aceptó porque después de meterse en los pantalones del soldado, ya no había otro que lo follara igual. Y eso era molesto.

Subió al avión con un regaño de Rhodey, lo esperaba desde hace 3 horas. Ignoró cualquier cosa y tras conversaciones banales, cayó dormido. El maldito -ahora-Capitán lo dejó totalmente rendido. Aunque estaba feliz, pudo obtener esa noche que tanto le venía pidiendo a Steve y que solo le negaba para mantener algo de su orgullo de soldado.

Poco tiempo de paz le quedó tras eso. Al llegar al aeropuerto, una emboscada lo sorprendió. Sus propias armas se volvieron en su contra, mataron a Rhodey haciéndolo explotar frente a sus ojos. A él, bueno, a él le incrustaron metrallas en el pecho que estuvieron a nada de matarlo. Lo último que pudo ver fue el rostro de Stane sonriéndole mientras se despedía de él.

_Hijo de puta._

...

Tras dejar a Tony gimiendo por más, se alistó para irse a su "condecoración" que era simplemente honorífica por todo su trabajo a lo largo de los años. Tras muestras de hipocresía y "admiración", tomó un avión para Alemania. Ahí también se le recibió con muestras de "aprecio" y "alabanza". Tenía ganas de romperles la boca, tomar un avión, encontrarse con Tony y follarlo con violencia en su avión privado como otras veces ya lo había hecho. Seguramente ahora le estaba moviendo el trasero a algún soldado que le llamó la atención.

-¿Capitán?-preguntó el hombre con un acento alemán-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Disculpe-continuó Steve-, no dormí bien.

-Creí que aún no se acostumbraba al nombramiento-rió el anciano enano con quien compartía el nombramiento y lo dirigía por el cuartel alemán.

-He llevado ese título muchos años... al que sigo sin acostumbrarme es al de General-el anciano volvió a reír, como odiaba esa risa.

-Bien, aquí estamos-llegaron a una puerta gris de hierro, el alemán le pidió abrirla, Steve obedeció y entró. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrar el enorme logo de Hydra en lo que parecía una zona de construcción de armas.

-¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?!-preguntó volteando con brusquedad, sostuvo al anciano del cuello del uniforme.

-Su misión,  _soldat_.

Antes de que pudiera soltarle un golpe a anciano, una punzada le recorrió el cuello haciéndolo caer en seco, tras ir quedando inconsciente, miró como el anciano alemán y Rumlow se acercaban sonrientes. Quería reaccionar pero cayó a la inconsciencia.

-Trátelo bien,  _allgemein_ -dijo el alemán-. La canciller me lo encargó.

- _Mach_ _dir_ _keine_ _sorgen_ _,_ _allgemein_ _._ (No se preocupe, general.) Es nuestro mejor soldado-sonrió Rumlow mientras miraba el inconsciente cuerpo de Steve.

 


	2. Wrong II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda Parte

**_Tomé la ruta equivocada que me llevó por el mal camino_ **

**_Estuve en el lugar equivocado en el peor momento_ **

**_Por la razón equivocada y el ritmo equivocado_ **

 

 

Odiaba su trabajo pero era lo único que lo mantenía vivo. Tras la huida de su padre, él se convirtió en el sostén de su casa. Su madre se volvió alcohólica y luego cayó en la depresión. Con sus calificaciones no tenía mucho por lo que apostar, decidió enlistarse al ejército como una forma de pagar sus gastos y tener donde vivir.

 

El gobierno lo había entrenado bien, había hecho de él una herramienta perfecta al grado que se alejó de su madre y ni siquiera asistió a su funeral. Realmente no le importaba, era algo que venía esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. El programa con el que entró al ejército, “El súper soldado”, lo hacía tener un entrenamiento muy diferente. No solo era entrenarse físicamente sino también mentalmente. Se les entrenaba al grado de que sus emociones y sentimientos fuesen olvidados.

 

Lo lograron en él, apenas si sentía una muestra de cariño o amor. Eso lo hacía perfecto para las guerras y lo hizo fácil de ascender. Nada de humano le quedaba, pues toda esa frustración mental la terminaba desquitando al matar a sangre fría o violando alguna mujer al país que “iba a ayudar”. Fue cuando mató a un niño con sus manos, tras violar a su madre, que la poca humanidad que le quedaba regresó. Decidió enfocarse a las misiones y ascender para no tener que pisar un campo de batalla. Así lo hizo pero la frustración sexual que desquitaba con sus víctimas ahora lo consumía.

 

Todo el tiempo estaba enojado, frustrado y era bastante agresivo. Regresó a su casa para buscar respuestas y se reencontró con Gail, la chica que se quedó como su novia pero jamás aseguró nada. La volvió a conquistar y pensó que podría regresar a ser un humano normal si la hacía a ella su prioridad. Tras meses de noviazgo, le pidió casarse. Ella aceptó, durmieron juntos. Creyó que eso le calmaría sus ganas pero fue un error. Con ella tenía que ser suave y estaba harto de serlo. Tenía ganas de violarla, de hacerla gritar por su vida. Se distanció para no lastimar aquello que le recordaba que aún era humano.

 

Entonces apareció él en su vida. Un hombre hermoso, de ojos azules y elegante figura. El hombre le había llamado la atención, le había despertado algo en él pero no quiso prestar atención e ignoró todo pero ese hombre no lo ignoraría a él. Volvió a aparecer en su oficina, primero para hablarle de estupideces del trabajo y luego para insinuársele. El hombre le pedía, sin pudor, que lo violara ahí mismo. Lo deseaba, realmente quería hacerlo pero su poca moral y pudor lo hacían negarse.

 

Un día, simplemente cayó. En la casa de ese hombre lo tomó con violencia, con desesperación. Pese a lo que pudo pensar, realmente lo estaba deseando. Pensó que con una noche bastaría pero no era posible, ese hombre cumplía todas sus enfermas fantasías. Chillaba de placer y dolor, le rogaba por más y por más violencia que usara al momento de follarlo, él solo se reía para desesperarlo y para que lo golpeara callándole esa risa burlona.

 

Había caído, ese hombre le quitó todo. Y eso culminó cuando su prometida los encontró follando en su oficina. No recordaba que la vería ese día, temió cuando vio los ojos de ira y enojo, al verlo con Tony, desfiguraron ese rostro que le regresaba la poca humanidad que tenía. Tony solo se reía mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas para provocarlo. Cuando Gail salió de su oficina, lo poco humano que le quedaba se había ido. Tony lo retuvo ahí, fue como pactar con el mismo Lucifer y le complacía hacerlo. Le vendió su alma a Tony y ya no había vuelta atrás.

…

 

Despertó del largo sueño cuando notó que no podía moverse. Por más que quisiera, entonces un rostro viejo, calvo y con un monóculo apareció en su visión. Le sonrió de forma divertida mientras Steve comenzaba a retorcerse en esa camilla metálica tratando de zafarse. El hombre solo se reía estrepitosamente.

-Es vibranium, dudo mucho que un hombre como usted pueda romperlo-el hombre se sentó en un banco alto para aún ver el rostro de Rogers-. Deje de resistir. De todas formas no saldrá libre de esto. Me presentó, soy Wolfgang von Strucker y seré su doctor en esta ocasión.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?-escupió Steve.         

-Verá, Capitán. Por muchos años, Hydra ha trabajado en una fórmula para crear a súper soldados. En los 40 estuvimos a punto de conseguirlo pero mataron al doctor antes de que algo pudiera ocurrir. Fue varios años después que lo hemos conseguido. El programa al que usted se alistó solo lo ha preparado para este momento. En colaboración con el gobierno estadounidense, Hydra ha conseguido crearlo a usted.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Steve sorprendido.

-Usted, de todos los soldados en ese programa, ha conseguido ser casi perfecto. El problema es que sus decisiones han mermado un poco con nuestro trabajo pero no lo suficiente para crear la novena maravilla, el sueño militar. El soldado perfecto que mata  sin piedad, sin consideración. El programa al que ha pertenecido tantos años solo ha sido el primer paso, lo que ahora sigue es el suero y será perfecto para servir a nuestros planes.

-Cuando salga de esto yo…-apenas iba a decir Steve cuando fue interrumpido por la risa de Strucker.

-No, no, _mein freund_ (mi amigo). Usted ya no va a salir de aquí consiente. Esto se lo digo como ultima pizca de bondad que probará. Está listo para ser nuestro fiel soldado.

-¿Qué?-Steve quería soltarse pero Strucker estiró su mano a una palanca a su lado.

-¡Hail Hydra!   

 

Jaló la palanca, fue ahí cuando notó agujas inyectarse en su cuerpo. El líquido entró con fuerza a su organismo, el dolor era insoportable y solo el grito de su agonía resonaba en todo el cuarto. Von Strucker sonreía al ver como los ojos inyectados de sangre del Capitán se tornaban rojos, era triste pero esas iris azules habían desaparecido. Tras un largo rato de gritos incesantes, Steve cayó inconsciente.

…

Recuerda ese día perfectamente. El cuerpo de uno de los guardias de su padre yacía encima de él mientras la sangre empapaba la cama. Desde ese día su padre lo miraba con esos ojos de odio y vergüenza. Eso le provocó risa, era normal que eso fuese a pasar cuando encuentra a su hijo de 13 años teniendo relaciones con uno de los guardias de seguridad que más confianza le tenía. Simplemente su padre disparó. Tampoco era importante, solo follaba bastante bien.

 

Debido a la indiferencia de su padre, se enfocó en construir cosas mientras se metía en los pantalones de algún socio de su padre. Si tan solo Howard supiera cuántos contratos obtuvo porque los socios pasaron por la cama de su hijo. Tony era bastante sexual, se metía con hombres y mujeres por igual. Aunque le encantaba verse sometido mientras le metían un buen pene. El problema es que nunca encontró el indicado.

 

Tras la muerte de Howard, el socio de este, Obadiah Stane, violó a Tony. Le tenía ganas desde siempre y cuando su mayor obstáculo desapareció, tomó a Tony como su posesión. Este lo dejó pues hace tanto tiempo que nadie lo sometía de esa manera. Aunque le daba asco, aceptaba al viejo porque le daba risa el verlo respirar tan rápido después de una ronda. Parecía que moriría de un infarto y no se lo perdería para nada. 

 

Cuando Tony pudo tomar posesión de la empresa, también dejó de verse con Stane. Había encontrado mejores candidatos en los subordinados de su mejor amigo, Rhodes. Este lo regañaba cuando lo cachaba con alguno de sus soldados pero no dijo nada más, al final el millonario hacía lo que quería. Tony siguió entre orgías con militares y construcción de armamento. Era su vida y la disfrutaba en éxtasis.

 

Quería alejarse de la estúpida idea de paz que su padre siempre tuvo. Howard buscaba una paz en la que no se necesitara armamento y pudiera realmente crearse un mundo mejor. Tony siempre pensó que era una estupidez e hipocresía. Su padre, en su juventud, mataba a diestra y siniestra. El buscar la paz del mundo era querer redimir tus pecados. Eso era basura. Para Tony, la paz no se podía conseguir sin armas y él era bueno construyéndolas. Se asocio con cualquiera que las necesitara y ofreciera mucho dinero por ellas. Gobiernos, terroristas, empresas privadas, de todo. El mejor postor siempre tendría las mejores armas y nadie podía alegar nada. Tony Stark era un sello de garantía.

 

Pero había algo que seguía sin ser satisfecho y era su deseo sexual. Mientras más construía y se veía dueño del caos del mundo, más deseos tenía de ser sometido. Como si buscara un castigo por el mal que hacía. Fue cuando Rhodey le presentó a ese enorme y caliente soldado que todo cobró sentido para él. Lo quería en su cama, aunque sea una noche quería con ese hombre, que parecía enojado todo el tiempo, seguramente frustrado por su deseo. Tony lo liberaría y lo haría suyo.

 

No fue sencillo, parecía un hombre de piedra pero hombre al final. Le suplicó que violara, que lo destrozara en ese comedor. Como si fuese una fantasía del rubio, obedeció haciéndolo tener el mejor sexo del mundo. Nadie lo había hecho suplicar de placer como ese rubio frustrado que cada vez quería más de él. Ni siquiera la orgía con varios militares se comparaba con ese pene tan grande y que lo penetraba con violencia y odio en cualquier lugar. Tony se había rendido, al final había alguien que lo poseyera, que lo destruyera.

 

Ese soldado sería suyo para siempre, le besaría el suelo donde pisaba a cambio de violarlo como quisiera. Tras ver como la prometida del Steve se iba y este se quedó por solo moverle las caderas, sabía que ese hombre también había caído. En ese acto de humillación a otros y deseo por el cuerpo de Tony, le decían, al millonario, que el rubio le entregaba su alma. Él la aceptó gustoso. Lo que no sabía es que también él estaba entregando la suya, a cambio. 

…

 

Despertó de golpe. La cabeza le dolía y el pecho pesaba. Cuando se acostumbró a la oscuridad notó que estaba en su habitación aunque no entendía cómo llegó ahí. Quería levantarse pero un cuerpo a su lado lo detuvo, era Stane quien estaba desnudo mientras lo detenía. Tony suspiró harto. Algún día dejaría a ese asqueroso hombre.

 

-¿A dónde vas, Tony?-preguntó adormilado Stane.

-A mi taller…

-Es muy temprano para eso.

-Ya dormí suficiente.

 

Sin poder contradecirlo, Tony bajo a su taller para seguir trabajando en ese misil que llevaba años en su cabeza. Aunque algo le decía que ya lo había construido. De los últimos años tenía memorias muy dispersas, en especial sobre el accidente donde la metralla se había metido a su cuerpo. Con la tecnología de su padre, mejor usada, Tony pudo cambiar el imán que detenía la metralla por un aparato de paladium que brillaba en su pecho.

 

Lo que Stane le dijo fue que era un ejercicio militar que terminó mal. No pudo corroborarlo pues Rhodey había muerto en él, de eso se acordaba. O lo poco que recordaba. Y Pepper desapareció por lo que tampoco pudo saber cuál era la verdad. De eso había pasado unos meses y por mucha información que buscara, J.A.R.V.I.S. no tenía nada que fuera de ayuda. No se fiaba nada de Stane pero hasta ahora era su única realidad. Lo cual odiaba.

 

Ni siquiera recordaba cuando había vuelto a dormir con Stane. Él le dijo que en los últimos años se habían vuelto muy compatibles y aunque si recuerda que dormía con un hombre, no era lo mismo que sentía. Había una sensación totalmente diferente. Aún recuerda el placer y distaba mucho de lo poco que le ofrecía Stane. Tony no era un imbécil y sabía que algo tenía que salir de ello.

 

Antes del accidente, el viejo Tony estaba trabajando en un prototipo de armadura. Era una nueva forma de soldado pero operada por una persona física. Sería la revolución solo que no se lo había dicho a nadie porque quería que fuera perfecta. Su viejo yo era un obsesivo, había proyectado la construcción de varias armaduras. Desde una hecha con aleación titanio y oro hasta una construida con nanobots. Esta última fue la que le permitió trabajar con otro material.

 

Entre los múltiples hombres que pasaban por su cama, solían dejarle algún regalo. Uno de ellos, seguramente, le dejó un material totalmente desconocido. No recordaba con qué motivos se lo había dado pero era la pieza clave para conseguir su objetivo. Mientras programó a J.A.R.V.I.S. para engañar a las cámaras que Stane colocó en toda su casa de forma obvia, trabajaba en ese material tan desconocido. Fue una semana después que logró una unión entre ese material y la armadura de los nanobots.

 

La cuestión es que en pocos días de prueba, los nanobots fueron absorbidos. El propio extremis, como lo llamó al final, había conseguido la perfección. Luego solo bastaba pensarlo para que material se adueñara de él. La armadura se acoplaba a su cuerpo y poco a poco de todo su ser. No pudo recuperar sus memorias pero al final había creado el arma perfecta. Ya no sería pisoteado por nadie. Descubriría toda la verdad así tuviera que matar a unos cuantos.

…

 

Llegó a la oficina de Stane, este lo recibió gustoso. Lo sentó en sus piernas para acariciarlo. Lo dejó hacerlo, sería la última vez que el anciano tendría tal placer. Tony lo acarició del rostro cuando el extremis se desprendió de la mano de Tony, oculto bajo su manda, y se introdujo en los oídos y ojos de Stane. Lo veía retorcerse de dolor mientras el extremis lo destruía por dentro como Tony lo imaginaba.

 

Aún miraba a Tony, medio consiente, que se acuclillaba a su lado con una sonrisa siniestra, una sonrisa que jamás había visto. El dolor en su interior era más de lo que podía soportar. Tony ladeo la cabeza curioso y lo jaló de la corbata provocándole una punzada horrible en la columna que estaba siendo destrozada por el extremis.

 

-¿Quién fue el que ordenó el atentado?-Stane apenas gimió, Tony suspiró harto-. El extremis te puede curar… Si cooperas te puedo ayudar. ¿Quién fue?-los labios de Stane apenas se movieron para darle la respuesta, Tony sonrió complacido.

-A…a…yu…da…meee…-apenas musitó Stane llorando, Tony soltó una carcajada.

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

 

El tronido de la columna se escuchó en la oficina al romperse. Stane gritó agonizante, Tony miró como cada parte del cuerpo del anciano se retorcía tratando de sobrevivir. El millonario se excitó y terminó viniéndose en el cuerpo del viejo que yacía muerto y con los órganos internos destrozados. Se rió complacido y sintiendo el orgasmo en todo su ser.

 

Había creado una nueva arma, exclusiva para él. Los ojos platinos, por el extremis, brillaban de alegría. Él era una nueva arma que le ayudaría a explorar todas sus posibilidades. Se sentía más listo, más creativo y ahora tenía un poder de regeneración inimaginable. Tony miró el cuerpo lleno de sangre y semen de Stane. Sonrió… su peor error fue dejar a Tony vivo y usarlo como una puta. Tony no era el mismo sumiso de 16 años, quizá nunca lo fue. Ahora se convertiría un dios creando un nuevo imperio. Tony se había vuelto perfecto.

…

 

Sus ojos se abrieron, unas iris rojas se mostraban en ese rostro serio. Le ordenaron levantarse, lo hizo. Vestido negro con líneas rojas y un logo de Hydra en el pecho, Steve se miró. De pronto, golpeo un costado para destrozar esa pared impenetrable. No lo había golpeado con fuerza y aún así logró doblarla. Se sentía más vigorizado y fuerte. Miró al frente, von Strucker y el general Rumlow lo miraban complacidos. Todo salió a la perfección.

 

-Tus ordenes, soldado- dijo Rumlow, Steve se enderezó esperado la orden de aquel hombre-. Mata a Tony Stark y trae de vuelta el extremis.

-¡Hail Hydra!- gritó Steve tras afirmar que había acatado la orden.


	3. Wrong III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultima Parte

**_Hay algo mal en mí_ **

**_Genéticamente una falla dentro de mí_ **

**_Una mezcla equivocada de los genes incorrectos_ **

 

El día que Tony Stark le quitó el extremis fue uno de los momentos más humillantes de Rumlow. Había logrado infiltrar a varios de sus hombres como accionistas de Stark. Además que varios de sus subordinados estaban en contacto con él. En esas fechas corría el rumor de que había un material extraño y poderoso en la tierra, solo había una forma de localizarlo y quien tenía los medios para ello era Tony Stark.

 

Obligado por sus accionistas, Stark tuvo que intervenir en la búsqueda del material. Aunque esto fue más por debajo de la mesa, a Stark le gustaba jugar sucio. Les dijo que no había encontrado nada pero Rumlow estaba seguro que si lo había hecho, es Stark. Algo estaba ocultando. Presionó más a Stark con los accionistas pero al no dar su brazo a torcer, decidió hacerlo por las malas.

Entró a Industrias Stark tratando de robar el extremis pero no lo encontró. Además de que usó todo lo que tenía para proteger su empresa, terminó con sus agentes de Hydra en minutos. Cuando quiso llegar a su casa, jamás pudo traspasar ni la entrada. Todos sus hombres habían muerto con la seguridad de Tony. Lo peor fue cuando al siguiente día encontró a su futura arma perfecta follándose a Tony. Era una burla a su intelecto.

 

Por la culpa de Tony Stark no pudo encontrar el extremis, la mitad de sus hombres murieron y había atrasado el desarrollo del arma del súper soldado al negarse a asistir a los entrenamientos en Alemania por satisfacer su frustración sexual. Su furia incontrolable por el deseo sexual frustrado hubiera hecho a Steve más fuerte, más poderoso e incontrolable. Pero Stark lo había manipulado a su antojo, Rogers besaba los pies de Tony y el entrenamiento que lo debía hacer obediente a Hydra, ahora era a Tony Stark. Lo último que recordaba de ese día fue la risa de burla de Tony Stark mientras retozaba en los brazos de Steve Rogers. Lo sabía, Stark siempre supo quién era él.

...

Entró a su oficina cuando lo sintió, al verlo sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa. Tony Stark estaba sentado en su silla con los pies en su escritorio cubierto de lo que parecía una armadura platinada. Tony tenía ojos platinados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios. Rumlow se sorprendió, ese era el extremis... lo hizo funcionar. Tony lo estaba usando y funcionaba. Había convertido a Tony en un arma.

 

-Hola, Brock-dijo Tony con voz ronca, este solo lo miró serio. Era de tarde, nadie estaría a esas horas.

-Tony... ¿A qué se debe el placer?

-Sabes a lo que vengo. He estado investigando y algo me dice que tienes que ver con mi falta de memoria.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Tengo información, Brock... Sé que trabajas para Hydra y otros secretos que no creo que quieras que revele.

-¿Y qué quieres de mi? ¿Qué me hinque ante ti, te bese el culo y pida piedad?

-Eso sería excitante pero no-Tony se levantó y se acercó a él-. He venido a mostrarte el arma con el material que me regalaste. Hubiera aceptado tu pene pero me conformo con esto. Me has hecho perfecto y ahora quiero enseñarte la fuerza de este puro elemento.

-Yo también-sonrió Rumlow.

Tony sintió que era arrojado con fuerza traspasando la pared del complejo. Se quejó de dolor cuando vio al hombre que lo había hecho. Con ojos rojos inyectados con odio y un escudo blandiendo, Tony lo contempló determinadamente mientras estaba recostado en los escombros. No sabía quién era pero calentaba bastante ese ajustado traje.

 

El sujeto tiró el escudo para acercarse a él, Tony gimió, se estaba excitando. Por unos segundos el hombre rubio lo vio determinadamente y curioso por el gemido. Sin distracción, lo tomó del cuello para arrojarlo con violencia hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Tony chocó con fuerza pero era poco el daño que se estaba haciendo. Podría usar los repulsores de su arma o el vuelo pero quería tener contacto cuerpo a cuerpo con ese mastodonte con traje ajustado. Steve corrió hacía él mientras Rumlow se alejaba, antes le gritó que cumpliera con su orden.

 

Con fuerza, Steve lo sometía y a Tony le causaba excitación y burla. Ante las risas el rostro de Steve se inquietaba, su memoria no lo dejaba recordar pero había algo en ese sujeto que conocía. Lo ignoró y siguió combatiendo. Golpe por golpe, Tony estaba sangrando pero el extremis ayudaba a curarlo con prisa, entonces decidió usar sus armas. Los repulsores fueron lo primero, mandó volando al rubio destruyendo una pared.

 

El soldado se reincorporó, arremetió contra el pelinegro. Le golpeo la cara, partes del cuerpo pero Tony lo arrojaba lejos. El soldado uso combate cuerpo a cuerpo para detener al hombre en la armadura, llegó un punto en el que no sabían si estaban luchando o teniendo sexo con ropa. Tony gimió, se había venido con el contacto del hombre. Este solo lo miró tenso, había algo en ese hombre de ojos platinados que conocía, que le traía recuerdos de un pasado. El pelinegro lo golpeo mandándolo lejos y se alejó volando del lugar mientras atravesaba el techo.

...

La habitación estaba oscura, Tony estaba sentado frente a su cama, en el piso, mientras observaba el panorama nocturno tras el ventanal y se masturbaba con fuerza. Los gemidos eran sonoros y las imágenes del combate cuerpo a cuerpo le excitaban. La violencia, la agresividad de ese hombre de ajustado uniforme. Tony estaba volviéndose loco, quería que lo penetrara con violencia, lo golpeara y le callara la boca tras sus risas simplonas. Había algo en él que lo necesitaba. Se vino con la imagen del rubio encima suyo. Tony sintió que lo observaban.

 

-Así que me seguiste-soltó Tony con la respiración entrecortada. Miró hacia la oscuridad donde unos ojos rojos lo contemplaban con deseo-. ¿Eres rápido o tu instinto te guió?-los ojos lo veían con un brillo de deseo-. No traigo el extremis-sonrió el pelinegro-. Mátame si lo deseas pero antes quiero que me folles. Como último deseo.

Steve salió de la oscuridad, se acercó al hombre en el piso. Su semen había ensuciado el piso, Tony sonrió ante la curiosidad del soldado. Puso su bota militar en el hombro del millonario y lo empujó con fuerza azotándolo en el piso, Tony comenzó a reírse. El soldado se hincó, volteó al pelinegro para someterlo con las manos en la espalda, lo hizo levantar el trasero y lo desnudó.

 

-¡Vamos, guapo! No tengo toda la noche-Steve lo golpeo en el estómago callándolo, Tony gimió por el dolor.

 

Steve acercó el trasero del pelinegro a su miembro erecto dentro de su uniforme, se desabrochó para sacarlo y sin preparación lo metió con violencia. Entre un chillido de dolor, Tony comenzó a gemir con fuerza. Las estocadas se hicieron cada vez más violentas, algo de sangre salió de su ano pero seguía gimiendo por más. Esa sensación le era familiar pero con más fuerza. Cada estocada lo estaba matando y lo único que hizo su pene fue levantarse.

 

Steve lo soltó, puso al pelinegro con la espalda al piso y levantándole una pierna, lo penetro más profundo. Tomó el miembro del pelinegro y lo masturbo con tal fuerza que sentía que se lo arrancaría, el millonario gemía tratando de sostenerse de las sábanas de la cama distendida. Los gemidos acallados del soldado comenzaron a encenderlo.

 

Tony gemía de placer, suplicaba por más mientras se retorcía en el piso por los espasmos del deseo que le inundaban el cuerpo. Steve aceleró las estocadas mientras los gemidos vulgares inundaban la habitación. Steve se desquicio por las manos inquietas de Tony, lo sujetó con violencia impidiéndole el movimiento. Tony se quejó al sentirse inmovilizado, Steve lo abofeteo y Tony le sonrió con sangre en los labios. Steve bajó a besarlo de forma desesperada.

 

Luego comenzó a devorarlo. Steve le moría los muslos, los pezones mientras Tony lo tomaba del cabello con fuerza tratando de contener el placer sin éxito. Se vinieron. Steve arrojó al pelinegro al piso mientras miraba esa escena tan vulgar de un hombre con semen propio en su abdomen y ajeno saliendo de su trasero, mezclado con sangre.

La respiración de ambos era agitada. Tony esperaba el golpe final, cerró los ojos tras ver visto su deseo cumplido. Entonces escuchó como ropa caía al piso. Curioso observó como el rubio se desprendía de su ropa, lo levantó para arrojarlo en la cama con una fuerza descomunal. Como si levantara cualquier bulto sin peso. Lo recostó de espaldas abriéndole las piernas por completó, se acomodó entre sus ellas y lo volvió a penetrar. Tony gimió de placer y felicidad.

...

Ahora Tony lo montaba, movía sus caderas para chocar con el enorme pene de ese hombre. Ya lo conocía, o eso sentía. No sabía de dónde pero la sensación era tan familiar que no comprendía. Ni siquiera los besos de dominio que se daban los hizo recuperar el recuerdo pero estaba ahí, dentro de ellos. Siguieron gimiendo mientras la cama se movía con sonora fuerza, Tony sospechó que en cualquier momento caería al siguiente piso pero no le importaba mientras él cayera en ese enorme pene.

 

-No eres de muchas palabras, ¿eh?-preguntó Tony al ver como el rubio se aferraba a él deseando más-. ¿Me vas a matar por el culo? No desearía mejor muerte...

-No deseo hacerlo.

-¿Te enamoraste de mí?

-No-lo sujetó de los cabellos de la nuca-. Te violaré hasta que me canse de ti-Tony se rió.

-Tengo una mejor idea-dijo Tony liberándose bruscamente del agarre del rubio, lo abrazó del cuello y se acercó a su oído-. Llévame a ellos, déjame despedazarlos y te juro que me follarás hasta matarme-Steve lo miró fijamente, Tony sonrió travieso- Obedéceme y te lo daré todo de mí.

 

Steve movió las caderas haciendo gritar a Tony mientras el rubio le mordía el cuello. Le excitaba la fuerza salvaje y descomunal. Su cuerpo tenía rastros de mordidas que atravesaron la piel haciéndolo sangrar un poco. Quería ser devorado, quería que Steve se comiera su carne, lo desangrara mientras lo penetraba con tanta fuerza. Quería gemir de dolor y placer, ese hombre le estaba dando más de lo que deseaba.

...

Había charcos de sangre, estaban por toda la bodega mientras un pequeño incendio- provocado por la explosión de un automóvil que Steve destruyo- se propagaba por el lugar. Steve estaba tronándole el cuello a un soldado, tras el "crack" lo tiró al piso. Siguió caminando hacia Rumlow que trataba de llegar un auto militar, entonces fue interceptado por el extremis. Este le sujeto las manos azotándolo al piso, el ruido de los zapatos de Tony se hizo resonar en el lugar. Los ojos de Rumlow se abrieron de sorpresa al ver como Tony controlaba a Steve con un chasquido de dedos.

 

-¿Y bien Brock?-preguntó Tony metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de ese costoso traje-. ¿Me dirás lo que quiero saber?

-I-Imposible...-musitó Rumlow sorprendido-. Steve...él... Lo manipulamos para que no fuera...

-¡Oh!-interrumpió con sorpresa Tony, miró al soldado- Así que te llamas Steve-se rió-. Qué lindo nombre-volvió la mirada hacia su presa-. ¿Y bien?

-¡Eres un hijo de puta, Stark! ¡Mi arma! ¡El extremis! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

-Así que fuiste tú quien me llevó al extremis, ¿eh? ¡Vaya, imbécil! Para ser líder de la organización más aterradora del mundo, no eres justamente un buen estratega. Ahora entiendo porque Hydra ha fracasado en todo.

-¡Te matará!-escupió Rumlow viendo a Tony, este se acuclillo para mirarlo fijamente-. ¡Es su orden!

-¿Crees que no lo sabía? ¿Tus accionistas en mi empresa para encontrar el extremis? ¿Crees que no me acerqué a Rogers cuando era general porque sabía que lo entrenabas para ser tu arma? ¿Crees que no use el sexo para coaccionarlo y hacerlo mi esclavo? ¿Crees que mis memorias borradas y metralla en mi pecho me impedirían obtener el liderazgo de Hydra?-los ojos de Rumlow se abrieron de la sorpresa, Tony se rio burlándose-. El sexo te puede hacer grandes cosas, hasta recordar las memorias perdidas. Perdiste, ganó el más fuerte. Mi padre no pudo vencer al tuyo en su momento y se quedó frustrado de por vida. Yo hice algo mejor, derrotarte y adueñarme de la organización. Ser dueño del mundo.

Un disparó sonó tras de Tony, este miro hacia esa dirección, un golpe sordo sonó. Habían matado a Steve. Tony suspiró cansado, arrojó partes del extremis al agente de Hydra, quien había disparado, y lo hizo pasar por la misma tortura que Stane. Se desangró tras exprimir cada uno de sus órganos internos, miró a Rumlow.

-Realmente son unos idiotas-suspiró Tony sonriendo, se levantó-. Pero no te preocupes, ahora Hydra está en buenas manos y mi liderazgo hará de este mundo el peor lugar para vivir-Tony mostró un rostro victorioso ante la mirada incrédula de su presa. Tony le pateó la cara haciendo caer al otro.

 

Se alejó, con su mano ordenó al extremis a estrujar a Rumlow hasta tronarle los huesos. El crujir era fuerte, lentamente vio como el cuerpo del Rumlow se iba despedazando mientras el extremis, literalmente, lo exprimía. De pronto sangre salió salpicando todo el lugar. Quedó apenas una piel flácida con huesos y órganos rotos. Tony se rió, toda la sangre en el piso lo había excitado.

 

-¿Decides quedarte dormido justo ahora que quiero que me folles?-preguntó Tony volteando hacia Steve. Había sido salpicado por bastante sangre.

 

Tony caminó lentamente al cuerpo inerte, al llegar lo movió con su zapato caro sin obtener respuesta. Tony suspiró frustrado, el extremis se adhería a su cuerpo para desnudarlo, se hincó, le abrió el pantalón a Steve sacando su miembro inerte, se montó en aquel pene flácido y comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras recargaba sus manos en el duro abdomen del rubio. Se siguió moviendo con prisa, se estaba excitando con ese miembro flácido. Gimió sonoramente cuando unas manos le sujetaron los glúteos, Tony se rió.

 

-Sabía que despertarías-miró al rubio que lo observaba con esos ojos rojos inyectados de lujuria y odio mientras el hueco de la bala desaparecía del pecho por el extremis que Tony le había inyectado. El pelinegro brincó insistente-. ¡Cógeme, maldita sea! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que pedir?-el rubio sonrió divertido.

 

Arrojó a Tony al piso cayendo en un charco grande de sangre, Tony se quejó al sentir la humedad de la sangre en su piel pero el rubio lo ignoró mientras lo penetraba. La sangre salpicaba el rostro del rubio, Tony lo beso con desesperación deseoso de ver al rubio manchado el líquido que tenía el mismo color que sus ojos. Steve lo penetró con más fuerza haciendo gemir a Tony. La sangre seguía manchando sus pieles.

 

Tony se recostó gimiendo vulgarmente, miró hacia el cuerpo inerte, y exprimido, de Rumlow. Se rió.

 

-Mira, Brock, de lo que te estás perdiendo-Tony seguía riendo cuando recibió un golpe, en el rostro, de Steve.

-¡Solo mi nombre!-gruño Steve, Tony lo abrazó del cuello, con la nariz sangrando, mientras lo besaba y gemía por cada estocada.

-Steve, Steve... ¡STEVE!

 

Un sonoro gemido, de ambas partes, resonó en todo el lugar lleno de cuerpos y sangre mientras el fuego hacía explotar un auto militar. Ambos se sujetaron, con violencia, del cabello para besarse con desesperación.


End file.
